


Goodnight, Sam.

by Drowsy_Euphoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, deanmon, s10, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsy_Euphoria/pseuds/Drowsy_Euphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester receives his final goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sam.

 

__

* * *

  _"C'mon, let's say goodnight to your brother."_

_The little four year old excitedly walked towards the large crib, reaching over the crib and leaning close to the infant._

_"Goodnight, Sam." he muttered with a gentle kiss upon the baby's soft skin._

* * *

The little four year old was no longer little anymore. He was grown up, and he wasn't even  _human_.

He grabbed the once-innocent-infant, shoving him hard against a brick wall. The smirk infecting his features was sickening to his little brother as he flashed a deadly smile at him. His hands snaked around the younger's neck quickly, forcing and pressing him harsher against the wall.

The fear in Sam's eyes was blown wide with tears leaking out as he looked directly at the monster that once was his brother. His whole world seemed to collapse around him, the lack of air reaching his lungs making him struggle, trying to inhale anything into his system. The crushing hands around his throat gripped tightly, becoming firmer and firmer, and tighter and tighter with each passing second. Sam was gasping helplessly, his hands and legs thrashing to break free. The demon had him pinned roughly, though, as Sam's attempts were futile and pathetic in his brother's eyes.

Fingers wound tightly, increasingly gripping harder. Sam's vision was blurring and the burn from the tears in his eyes grew greater, and he found himself unable to keep the streams of inevitable, raw, pained emotions leak down across his face. His struggled breathing and squirming proved useless as he used every fiber in him to try and escape his impending death.

Unfortunately, there was the part of Sam that would never hurt Dean.  _Never_ , and he couldn't escape that part of himself now, unable to fight against his sibling.

Sam tried as hard as he could to utter his pleas, trying with all his might to speak out, but the blockage in his airway kept him quiet aside from the gasping and wheezing that broke through and emitted from him.

The pleading, begging look in his eyes was sent directly to his older brother, hoping Dean would recognize it and come to his senses. But it did not result in mercy, it only served up more glee and horrid laughter upon Dean's face,

Firmly gripping, and roughly twisting, Dean moved his hands ever so slightly, receiving the last glance of those big, emotion-filled, regretful, pleading eyes of his little brother, before hissing out,

_"Goodnight, Sam."_

With a quick movement from Dean, there came the resonating  _snap_. The confirming sound that brought joy in Dean's ears, finally signifying that the now lifeless expression of Sam Winchester would never feel life light his face once more, leaving what was left of the human in Dean screaming, wailing, and pounding in agony inside the demon's skull.


End file.
